Konoha High
by Beloved Jasmine
Summary: Summary: She's kind, loving and beautiful. He's handsome, dangerous and a gang member. They're not meant to be with each other. But in so many ways, they are. AU. Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha High

Summary:She's kind, loving and beautiful. He's handsome, dangerous and a gang member. They're not meant to be with each other. But in so many ways, they are. AU. Sasusaku.

Chapter one: New Girl

It was decided, Haruno Sakura was officially a new girl.

The pink haired girl in question stood in front of her new (large) school, looking shocked and slightly shivering.(But that may be because it was raining)

Sakura noticed that the school was much bigger than her previous one.

But what the girl didn't notice was that there was a fight going on behind her.

"Watch out!"A blond boy came flying in her direction.

"Oh sh-"Before Sakura could finish her sentence, she and the blond boy went toppling over.

Sakura landed on her back with the boy's head on her chest. The poor boy groaned. He then looked up. His bright blue eyes widened and he immediately stood up.

"Sorry! Me and the teme were fighting and it led up over here and he kicked me real hard and then I went flyi-"

"Its fine. Now help me up," Sakura said, groaning and rubbing her head.

The blond man extended his slightly tanned hand towards her.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzamaki! I'm gonna be the best crimefighter in the world one day!"

She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"My names Sakura. Sakura Haruno, no my hair is natural not dyed." The pink head said, seeing the loud boy about to open his mouth again. Naruto's face saddened.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, how can I make it up to you?"

"I'm new, take me to the principal's office."

"Okay!" And with that comment, the boys face went back into sunshine mode.

...

Sakura was lead to the principal's office by Naruto. When they reached it, he said a quick goodbye and left, mumbling something about Tsunade baa-chan.

Sakura knocked three times (being lucky) and hearing a "Come in!" through the door, opened it and entered.

The small room was slightly cluttered, with bookshelfs and cabinets at the left side and the back of the room. The right side of the room had 2 long windows, allowing sunlight to brighten the room. In the centre of the red carpeted room was a moderately sized desk with a fist sized chunk missing in the front corner. Sakura briefly wondered how that could of happened when she heard a "Sasuke, you're dismissed," come from the woman sitting behind the desk. The black haired man (who Sakura hadn't noticed till now) stood up and turned to leave, facing her.

The spikey haired man, Sasuke, Sakura remembered looked up at her.

Sakura was breathtaken by the sight. This man was beyond gorgeous, her traitorous mind thought. He had dark, obsidian orbs, and wore his uniform scruffily. His long sleeved white shirt was untucked, leaving a bad boy impression. But what Sakura couldn't help but take mental pictures of, was his muscles, which were easy to see through his shirt. Her green eyes connected to his and she blushed. He smirked knowingly, oh no! Sakura thought, I've been openly gaping at him! It's my first day and I've already ogled someone! While Sakura started cursing in her head, Sasuke stepped forward so they were shoulder to shoulder and whispered into her ear "I'll be seeing you later" and swiftly left.

Sakura touched her tingling ear, still feeling his warm breath on her.

The woman behind the desk cleared her throat.

Sakura looked up, jolted out of her thoughts."Sorry, I-I got distracted and I ...er...didn't know you were there." Well done, Sakura!

The blond haired woman turned amused amber eyes to her.

"It's alright. Now, come take a seat."

Sakura decided to take the left seat, the one Sasuke didn't sit on and lowered herself into the wooden cushioned chair.

"Hello, I'm Tsunade, principal of Konoha High. You're Sakura right?" After the girl's nod, she continued. "I'm honoured to have such a clever girl move to our school. I hope you enjoy this last year of high school and try your best to get the highest grades which I know you will. What future career that you want?" Tsunade asked.

"I want to be a renowned medic, and I'll work hard to get it." Sakura said with a face of determination.

"Good. If you've already got your goal and you know what to do to get it then you'll make it far." Tsunade complimented. "Heres your schedule for the year, you can go now,"

"Hai Tsunade-sama," Sakura stood up and left the room.

She picked up her given timetable and walked aimlessly down the corridors, trying to find a map.

But following behind her was a raven haired boy.

A/N: I wrote this on my iPhone and it's my First story. Please review and tell me if you liked it, what I can do better and if I should continue. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha High

Summary: She's kind, loving and beautiful. He's handsome, dangerous and a gang member. They're not meant to be with each other. But in so many ways, they are. AU. Sasusaku

Chapter 2: Meeting friends

Sakura walked down the corridors and stopped when she found a map of the school.

"Need help?" Sakura knew this voice! She had heard it earlier.

So she turned around and saw the hot dude 'Sasuke' standing behind her.

Putting on her best smile, Sakura chirped "No, I'll be fine!"

She looked down to her schedule which said she should be in room 103 for homeroom and registration. Looking at the map. She found the room and worked out that it should be down the corridor behind that. But to get past, she needed to walk round Sasuke.

"Excuse me now, I need to get to class," Sakura said politely.

Sakura was about to get past him when he sidestepped in front of her.

Sakura gritted her teeth. 'This guy is pissing me off!' "Get out of my way!"

Sakura pushed past him and ran down the corridor.

By the time she got to homeroom, she had arrived 5 minutes before the class ended.

"S-Sorry I'm late sensei!" Sakura panted.

"Ah, stuck on the road to life?" Her silver haired sensei quipped.

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Everyone, this is Haruno Sakura, do you have any questions for her?"

When half of the class put their hands up, Sakura put in "No, my hair is not dyed."and the majority of the people put their hands down.

"Wow, a few people left, that's more than usual. Kiba."

A brown haired man who had red marks on his cheeks shouted, "Hey Sakura! Do you like dogs?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Finally! Wanna go out sometime?"

Kakashi decided to interrupt. "Ah, ah, ah one question only. Whose next?"

The bell rang, cutting off everyone.

"Well, I'll be seeing half of you in social studies today but as for the rest of you, see you tomorrow. Who would like to help Sakura around?"

"I will Kakashi-sensei!" A cheery voice piped.

"Okay Ino, I'll leave it to you."

A tall girl with bright blue eyes and blond hair pulled into a ponytail grabbed Sakura by the hand and dragged her out the room.

"Hiya! I'm Yamanaka Ino! I can so tell we're gonna be best friends! I'll show you around today! What class have we got now?"

Sakura looked down at her schedule.

"P.E with Anko sensei."

"Good!" At Sakura's questioning glance, she answered, "Well, cause today's Monday which means we'll be doing P.E with the boys!"

...

"10 laps around the field, get on with it!" The teacher known as Mitarashi Anko yelled.

Most of the class groaned.

"Get on with it or get a detention every day for the rest of the week!"

Everyone in the class started moving.

Sakura picked up her pace and jogged. She took a glance behind her to see that the girls who had makeup on were walking and complaining about their hair and that the boys were pushing each other and talking about the most recent football match.

Sakura had just turned her head back forward when she saw Sasuke run past her with grace. His muscles stretched out when he moved his arms and he moved so fast! Sakura was dazzled by him. It seemed the girls were too when they all squealed.

Sakura noticed they had run 2 laps now when all of a sudden she bumped into something solid.

"Sorry!" Sakura squeaked.

Sakura looked up to see that she had bumped into... Sasuke!

But Sasuke wasn't looking at her, his head was turned. Sakura followed the direction of his head and she found a man with grey hair and round glasses. The man was motioning for him to come over.

Sasuke cursed and ran over to him. Sakura wondered what he was doing when Naruto came up to her.

"What cha looking at Sakura-chan?!"

Ignoring the suffix added to her name, Sakura asked, "What's that man doing at our school?"

"Don't worry about that! The teachers will take care of that. Come on!" Naruto grabbed her wrist and dragged her along.

"Naruto!" 'He knows something.'

"Don't worry about it, the teme will be fine! Just continue running!" Naruto yelled into her ear.

"Naruto! Don't blast your voice down my ear!" Sakura's voice turned evil and an irritated aura surrounded them.

"S-sorry S-Sakura-chan! Don't hurt me!" Naruto said, letting go of her wrist and putting his hands up in defence.

Sakura's face softened,"Did you and Sasuke fight earlier?" Naruto nodded quickly. "So he's partly why I got pushed over! I'm so going to kill him!" Sakura's face twisted.

"Idiot, what are you telling her?"

Sakura and Naruto jumped, they hadn't noticed Sasuke was done talking and approaching them.

"Nothing, want to race?" Naruto offered.

"You're on dobe." Sasuke set off smirking.

"I am not..dead...last!" Naruto shouted angrily, running after him.

Sakura sighed, and ran too.

...

"Finally!" Sakura panted, happy that she had finished and got 3rd. She combed her short pink hair with her fingers and put on her red headband. She decided to head over to Naruto.

When she got there, she found Naruto sulking and Sasuke smirking next to him.

"Let me guess, you won." Sakura said sarcastically to Sasuke.

"Of course I did," Sasuke said confidently.

"Arrogant jerk..." Sakura grumbled.

"What did you say?" Sasuke stood up and stood right in front of Sakura, looking down on her.

Sakura stared defiantly up at him. She refused to admit she was scared.

"I said you're an arrogant jerk! And I can't stand people like that!"

"Yes, you can, I'll prove that to you." Sasuke leaned closer to her so her chest was touching his.

Sakura blushed. Sasuke smirked knowingly. But then Sakura got angry, "Just cause I blushed doesn't mean I still don't think you're arrogant! Don't think you're so good, I came 3rd!" Sakura fired.

Sasuke frowned."You came in 3rd just then?"

"Yup," Sakura replied.

"Wow, that's the fastest a girl has ever gotten before."

Sakura blushed and muttered." I would of been faster if I hadn't tripped on my shoelace. Back at my old school, they had pumps with no laces."

"I'll tie it for you." Sasuke said out of the blue.

Sasuke bent down and put the laces in and tied a neat bow. He then finished up the other one.

"Thank you," Sakura said softly. Sasuke didn't reply and reached into his pocket and brought out a plaster. He gently put the plaster on her knee and only then did Sakura notice the pain.

Sakura looked down to find that her knee was bleeding and she could see cuts and grazes on it.

"I never even noticed that it was bleeding!" Sakura's mouth was open in shock. She must of been so distracted that she didn't even notice.

The rest of the lesson went by and Sakura stayed with Sasuke crouched down next to her and Naruto sulking.

...

"Tell us! What happened between you and Sasuke, Sakura?" Ino asked excitedly at lunch. Her two new friends Hinata and Tenten looked at her too, all leaning forward.

In the short half day that Sakura had known these girls, Sakura had deduced that Ino, who had long pale blond hair pulled up into a high ponytail, was flirty, loud and cheerful. And Hinata, who had long dark black hair which sometimes looked blue and misty grey eyes was kind, gentle and stuttered quite alot. And lastly she had found out that Tenten, who had brown hair pulled up into two buns, was sporty, talkative and very interested in weaponry.

"Well, he tied my shoelace for me?"

"What?!"

A/N: Another chapter finally ready! Thank you to those who have put this story into their favs and alerts and thank you to those who took the time and reviewed. I truly do appreciate it but if I may ask, I would really like to hear back from those who didn't review. I don't want to assume you are liking the story just because you alerted it.

Remember this story might be OOC as it's an AU.

If you have any questions just put it in a review or PM me :)

I would like to send a special thanks to SasuSaku246 for PMing me and asking when the story would update. Well, here it is.


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha High

PLEASE READ: I am considering on changing this to rating M as there will soon be lots of adult themes to do with crime and sex. (Was that too blunt?")

Summary: She's kind, loving and beautiful. He's handsome, dangerous and a gang member. They're not meant to be with each other. But in so many ways, they are. AU. Sasusaku

Disclaimer: (forgot to add this in to the 2 chaps before) I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3: Classmates

"He tied your shoelace?!" Tenten practically shouted.

"Yeah, so what? Isn't he usually kind to everyone?" Sakura asked even though that sounded far fetched.

"Honey, I've been following Sasuke-kun around for years and not once has he done anything like that to anyone! He doesn't even touch girls, gang member or not!"

"Gang member?" Sakura echoed.

"U-Uchiha-san is in Orochimaru's group, one of-of the w-worst gangs in K-Konoha." Hinata explained.

"Half the school are gang members." Tenten added.

"Yeah, my friend dated a gang member. She said that he loved to brag about being in the gang and that the money is great!" Ino piped in.

"Well, considering you get involved with violence, sluts and drugs I don't think it's worth it." Tenten said, rolling her eyes.

"Doesn't the school care? If people in this school are gang members shouldn't they add more rules and regulations?" Sakura asked confused.

"Of course not! The council doesn't give a damn! The bastards! The teachers in this school don't really care unless you get violent and every year they bring in a sniffer dog to check on everyone anyways so who cares?." Ino said, grabbing some fries and popping them in her mouth.

"You seem to know a lot about this Ino." Sakura pointed out.

"Of course I do! I need to know everything on my future husband!" Ino shouted, her blue eyes twinkling.

"You like a gang member and want to marry him?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Sasuke-kun isn't like that. Besides, I'm sure once he gets to know me he will quit the gang for me." Ino sighed dreamily.

"He definitely will." Tenten said sarcastically.

The bell chose that time to ring.

"Ugh social studies with Kakashi-sensei, it's horrible." Ino groaned as they arrived inside the classroom.

"It's n-not that bad I-Ino." Hinata said, fidgeting with her fingers.

Tenten had a different class so she had left when the bell rang. So Sakura was walking to class with Ino who was showing her around for the day and Hinata who had the same class as her.

Sakura already felt like she had been at this school for a year. She smiled at that.

"Everyone, take their seats." Kakashi said happily.

Sakura walked to the teachers desk. "It's okay Sakura, you sit next to Sai."

The boy named Sai put his hand up so Sakura would know who he was. He was thin, had black short hair and black eyes.

Sakura walked up to the desk in the middle of the classroom and sat down next to Sai.

"Hi, I'm Sakura. I hope we'll become good friends over the year." Sakura smiled and said with a friendly tone.

"Oh. This is the time where I introduce myself isn't it? Hello, I am Sai." Sai stated in a monotone.

Kakashi raised his voice to start the lesson.

"Now, everyone social studies is the studying of social relationships and the functioning of society so today we will study the relationships of classmates."

"I want everyone to push their desks to the back of the classroom. Bring the chairs to the front, when the desks are done sit here."

The class all got up and started to hook their pencil case to the back of their uniforms. Sakura saw that all the rectangular pencil cases were the same, they looked like a pouch with a flap being closed by a button. Sakura remembered that at lunch Ino and the girls didn't put their pencil cases in their lockers and instead they hooked it to the back of their uniforms. 'How cool!' Sakura thought with a smile. She decided to stop thinking when she noticed some people were already pushing their desks to the back.

"We'll work together Sai, what do you want to do?"

"I will push the desk back, you will take our chairs. It is customary for the boy to take the heavy things, is it not?"

"Okay?" Sakura said slowly. 'What a weird boy' Leaving Sai to do his work, Sakura stacked the two chairs and brought them to the front, then put them down. She returned over to where Sai was and noticed he was struggling getting the desk for two across the classroom because some boys were in the way. Sakura picked the other side and the desk up and lifted it. Sai did the same.

"Excuse me, please boys." When the boys didn't reply, Sakura yelled, "Move it, now!" Not waiting for a reply she pushed past them with the desk and placed it down orderly in the neat line of desks. She grabbed Sai's wrist and walked to the front.

When she had sat down, Sakura looked back to see boys were mostly their pushing the desks back in their orderly rows. When the front desks were finally in the middle of the classroom, Sakura saw that one boy was pushing it on his own and that his chair was at the front still. 'Some people just can't get the help these days' Sakura thought.

"Thank you."

Sakura jumped and turned to find Sai staring at her. "For what?" She replied.

"When someone helps you, you say thank you to show your gratitude. You helped me earlier so I'm showing my gratitude." Sai explained.

"You're welcome." Sakura kindly responded.

Kakashi decided to speak when everyone was done.

"Well class, you might not have noticed but that was part of the study. I shall give you my observation. Most of the girls got both of the chairs. Some of the girls got their own. Most of the boys pushed the desk and some of the boys left to mess about. Some people " Kakashi glanced at Sakura and Naruto. "did more than they had to and helped out."

Sakura was starting to find this lesson interesting. Kakashi-sensei's explanation was really good. She couldn't wait till the main part of the lesson.

"Do you understand? You can observe and analyse the things that happen in certain relationships. Now, everyone I will give you 5 minutes to pair yourself with someone. When you have, get your chair and move to any space and face the front."

Sakura was about to head over to Ino when she saw that she was already with Hinata. Sakura frowned, she was going to be left out. Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"You're going with me." Sakura found herself looking into black emotionless eyes.

"S-Sasuke? Why with me? Doesn't Naruto sound bet-"

"Hey Sasuke! Wanna be partners? You can do all of the work for me!" Naruto practically boomed. Now Sakura could see why Sasuke didn't want to be with him, he was too loud and lazy. But still, why her? Sakura was sure he had other mates or girls who were his friends.

"Sasuke-kun!" Most of the girls in the class came rushing over to him with hearts in their eyes.

"Move, outta my way!" A bitchy voice snarled as she pushed through the crowd.

A red haired girl with glasses came out. "Oh Sasuke-kun." Her voice went all whiny. "Want to be partners with me? I know you do." The girl smiled seductively.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and pointed to his right.

Everyone who wanted to be with Sasuke looked to their right and found Sakura next to him, Sasuke's hand still wrapped around her wrist. The girls seethed jealously and stormed to find other boys.

The girl with bright red hair still remained. "Why would you want to be with a slut like her Sasuke-kun? You know I'm better, she's just a pinky midget freak." The red haired girl said while strutting her ass out.

'I'm the slut? Just look at her skirt!" Sakura thought, ignoring the end of the insult. Sasuke decided to speak. "Go away Karin, you're giving me a head ache."

Karin flipped her hair and opened her mouth. "Are you sure it's me?" Karin giggled. "Stop playing hard to get Sasuke-kun! I know you like me." She then sighed. "But I do understand sometimes that guys need a break to clear their head from horny thoughts about me, so I'll see you later, Sasuke-kun." And with that, Karin left off.

"Geez, what a bitch." Sakura mumbled. She looked up at Sasuke. "So why do you want to be with me?"

He shrugged. "It's either a loudmouth or fangirls, I think this is the best choice."

The pair grabbed their chairs and sat at the space by the windows.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura replied, putting on a smile. Sakura suddenly remembered that she didn't know Sasuke's full name. "What's your name Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised a brow. "You just said it, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah yes, your brother owns the Uchiha franchise, doesn't he?" Sakura asked.

"You've heard of him?" He asked, his voice turning icier.

"Umm...yeah?" Sakura answered confused. 'Why is he all of a sudden getting colder? It's scary.'

"Hn." He grunted.

"Now class, I think I gave you too much time." Kakashi said, deciding to stop everyones chatter. "I want you both to give your definitions of the relationships of classmates. You can use my observation from earlier to help you. That will take five minutes and then after that you can put your hand up and say whether you disagree or agree to your partners answer."

Sakura pondered on what she should say when Sasuke gave his definition.

"Hn. The relationships of classmates are above acquaintances but below friends. They work together well if they have to but they do not know enough about their classmates to be called friends."

Sakura blinked. 'That was a true explanation.' Sakura thought though she did disagree about the last part as some people were friends with their classmates. Sasuke made a gesture that it was her turn.

Sakura started, unsure of what to say. "W-Well I think the relationships of classmates differ as some classmates are friends and some classmates have barely any relationship. But classmates are classmates so they must have if even the smallest relationship to the biggest relationship." Sasuke raised a brow about how strangely she phrased that. Sakura blushed. "What? I'm sorry it's not as well put together as your one."

"Hn. I suppose that's true."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "There's that arrogance again."

"No. I was talking about your statement." Sasuke corrected.

"T-Thanks." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi hoped everyone was done talking and put his hand up, signalling for the class to be quiet. When they did quieten, he raised his voice. "The pair can raise their hand up and say their partners definition and also state why they disagree or agree." When no one raised their hand, Kakashi opened up his desk drawer. "Fine. Let's read Icha-Icha paradise instead." He said, his voice turning jolly. The class groaned and put up their hands. "Finally, Ino and Hinata, start us off."

Ino waved her hand to get everybody's attention. "Hi boys, hi Sakura!" Ino shouted cheerily. "You're with Sasuke-kun!" She squealed. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Okay. Hinatas definition was that classmates are not all friends but some people must be friends and that some wanna be friends." Ino summarised.

"And do you agree?" Kakashi's lazy voice drawled.

"Of course because she's my friend and that proves it! You gotta support your friends, right?" Ino responded loudly.

"That's right Ino. Well done Hinata, I'm sure you gave a much more detailed definition than that though." Kakashi said, waiting for her to start. Hinata blushed.

"I-Ino said t-that classmates have a m-matey r-relationship. That they are your m-mates in class." Hinata stammered, embarrassed.

"Duh! That's why they're called class-mates!" Ino burst in loudly.

"And Hinata, do you agree?" Kakashi asked.

"W-Well I-I uh d-don't know." Hinata answered, not wanting to disagree and hurt her friend.

Kakashi seemed to understand and picked another pair. "Sai and Naruto, you're up."

Sai looked to Kakashi. "Naruto said that classmates always want to fight each other. I do not understand what that has to do with relationships so I disagree."

Naruto stood up. "Sai said there is no relationship with classmates because we don't bother talking to each other. I disagree!" He shouted.

"Why?" Kakashi prodded.

"Cuz..." Naruto scratched his head. "He disagrees with mine!"

Kakashi rolled his eye. "Sasuke, Sakura, go on."

"Sasuke said that the relationships of classmates are above acquaintances but below friends. He also said that classmates work together fine but they don't know enough about their classmates to be called friends. I agree but disagree with the last part because some classmates are friends."

"True Sakura, good. Sasuke don't let her down."

Sasuke looked over to Sakura. "Sakura said that the relationships of classmates differ as some classmates are friends and some classmates have not any relationship. She also stated that classmates are the people you spend most of your time with so you must have at least some relationship." Sakura blushed, he phrased it better then she had.

"Well, Sasuke do you agree?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn. I suppose so." He answered.

Sakura stared at Sasuke. He seemed good enough, so how could he be a gang member? Sakura asked herself that question.

The rest of the lesson and the day went by quickly to Sakura as she was still focusing on the spiky black haired boy called Sasuke.

A/N I'm starting to lose inspiration for this fic :(

Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed! I truly appreciate it as it makes my day. Also thank you to everyone who reads this story and I hope you will review! ;) I'm going to start responding to reviews now, by PMing you.

I hope to get at least ten reviews.

Might be OOC as it's an AU.

Well, until the next chapter!


End file.
